Débil
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sakamoto odia su mano por no poder utilizarla, ¿Lograra Mutsu hacerlo cambiar de idea? Sakamoto x Mutsu


Gintama no me pertenece xD

Hola *w* aquí estoy otra vez ^^ y os traigo otro Fanfic de estos dos, esta vez me base en un hermoso Doujinshi que leí (el que puse de foto aquí) así que si lo habéis leído os sonara bastante aunque solo hasta la mitad xD bueno dicho eso os dejo leer ~~

 **Débil**

Era bastante temprano incluso para el, pero esa noche no había podido dormir bien así que decidió ir a por un vaso de agua a la cocina del Kaientai. Cuando agarro el vaso este se le escapo de las manos y cayo al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. Había días en los que Sakamoto era capaz de sostener su pistola sin problema alguno y días en los que no era capaz de sostener ni un bolígrafo y el vaso hecho pedazos demostraba que era uno de esos días tan odiados por el moreno.

\- Maldición - se quejo Sakamoto

En esos momentos el siempre odiaba su mano y se odiaba a si mismo, el tuvo que abandonar la guerra por culpa de su herida puesto que ya no seria capaz de empuñar una espada nunca mas y eso lo hacia sentirse inútil y ...

\- Débil - dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta Sakamoto

En ese momento Mutsu apareció en la cocina sorprendiendo a Sakamoto, puesto que lo que el mas quería era estar solo.

\- ¿Sakamoto? ¿Que haces tan temprano despierto? - pregunto ella curiosa mas segundos despues se percato de los restos del vaso que estaban en el suelo

Sakamoto no quería que ella estuviera allí en ese momento pero tampoco quería preocuparla con sus problemas así que intento actuar como normalmente hacia.

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, ¿Acaso traes noticias de mi amado Kaientai? - dijo el chico quitándose sus gafas

\- ¿Tienes resaca no es así? - pregunto ella

\- Puede ser - dijo el esforzándose para poner una sonrisa en su rostro aunque lo que menos quería era sonreír

Ella suspiro y el se preparo mentalmente para que Mutsu lo regañara pero en vez de eso ella hizo algo que lo sorprendió.

\- Dame tu mano - pidió ella estirando la suya en dirección al moreno

Sakamoto no sabia que hacer así que empezó a decir estupideces para que ella no notara su estado de animo.

\- AHAHAHA ¿Que es esto? ¿Un pulso contra una Yato? ¿No es eso un poco injusto? - dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo Sakamoto

Mutsu no dijo nada, solo lo miro fijamente esperando que hiciera lo que le había pedido, hasta que Sakamoto se resigno.

\- Bueno si me miras de esa manera - dijo el dándole la mano no muy seguro de si estaba haciendo lo correcto

Ella agarro su mano enseguida y el empezó a ponerse aun mas nervioso, con la fuerza de Mutsu lo mas seguro es que aunque ella se contuviera le acabaría destrozando la mano igualmente.

\- Pensándolo bien Mutsu no- empezó a decir el moreno pero fue interrumpido por la chica

\- Tienen fuerza - dijo ella mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

El se sorprendió y al no saber que decir se quedo en silencio mientras la miraba a los ojos como pocas veces podía hacer.

\- Tus manos tienen la fuerza para tomar las manos de otros y sacarlos de la oscuridad. Si tu llamas a tus manos débiles las estas depreciando, me deprecias a mi. Tus manos son fuertes Sakamoto - dijo ella sin desviar su mirada y sin soltar su mano

El desvio su mirada y soltó la mano de Mutsu, haciendo que ella también lo soltara. Mutsu creía que todo lo que había dicho fue en vano y que el seguiría odiándose, pero el suspiro y volvió a tomar su mano pero esta vez la coloco en su pecho, justo donde estaba situado su corazón que latía como loco por la cercanía de la chica. Ella lo miro sorprendida y el poso su mano en su mejilla.

\- En ese caso, yo diría que eso es suficiente - dijo el sonriendo como pocas veces hacia

El estaba seguro de que no podría dejar de odiar sus manos de un día a otro pero el no quería que ella se sintiera mal por su culpa así que pondría todo de su parte, ¿Porque como iba a querer el voluntariamente empequeñecer a la mujer que ama? Tendría que estar mal de la cabeza.

\- ¿Sakamoto? - pregunto Mutsu sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos

El chico no se había dado cuenta y se había acercado mas de lo debido a la chica, algo que el nunca jamas se había permitido en todos los años que la conocia puesto que no quería hacerle daño o perder su amistad, por lo que el mismo se sorprendió pero aun así no se alejo sino que observo sus labios fijamente, ¿Siempre habían sido tan apetecibles? el sentía la necesidad de besarla en ese instante pero lo mas probable es que ella lo golpearia en el instante, pero si no le había golpeado al estar tan cerca significaba que a lo mejor sentía lo mismo que el, o que le tenia lastima. El se acerco un poco mas a ella y la beso, al principio espero un golpe por parte de ella pero al ver que ella le besaba de vuelta se relajo y disfruto del momento. cuando se separaron ella lo miraba muy seria.

\- ¿Estas bien Mutsu? - pregunto el nervioso

\- Yo... si... es mejor que me vaya - dijo ella dándose la vuelta y queriendo abandonar la cocina

El la agarro del brazo evitando que huyera pero ella no se giro.

\- Mutsu creo que debemos aclarar lo que acaba de pasar - dijo el

\- No hace falta yo lo entiendo perfectamente, fue un momento de debilidad y yo era la única que estaba aquí, si hubieras estado en la tierra esto no hubiera pasado - dijo ella

\- Si no te importara como intentas hacerme creer ¿Porque no te giras? - dijo el acercándose y viendo a Mutsu a la cara

Mutsu tenia una expresión que el nunca antes había visto, parecía triste, realmente triste y cualquiera que la mirara diría que estaba llorando pero Mutsu no lloraba.

\- Mutsu mírame a los ojos - pidió el

Ella hizo lo que el le pedía y pudo ver como el estaba muy serio, cosa poco común en el.

\- Mutsu yo no puedo negarte que esto paso porque fui débil porque si no nunca me hubiera permitido tocarte de esta manera por miedo a perderte, yo estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo pero pensaba que solo estando a tu lado era suficiente, pero en cuando tuve la oportunidad me abalance sobre ti y estoy seguro de que si tengo la oportunidad lo volveré a hacer por eso yo- empezó a decir el moreno pero fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica

Ella lo estaba besando, por propia iniciativa, Sakamoto estaba tan feliz que olvido por completo sus manos y todas sus preocupaciones.

\- No tienes que contenerte nunca mas - dijo ella cuando se separaron - Y si hubieras hecho algo que yo no quisiera te hubiera golpeado al instante -

\- AHAHAHA es verdad - dijo el chico contento

Ella sonrió al verlo reír así y el la acerco a el mientras ponía una mano en su cintura.

\- Mutsu ahora solo queda una cosa por solucionar y es que yo soy extremadamente posesivo y una vez que empecemos a salir no pienso volver a dejarte ir nunca mas, sabes que sin ti seria un desastre - dijo el esperando su respuesta

\- Eso no es ningún problema puesto que yo también soy muy posesiva - dijo ella sonriendo

Sakamoto la abrazo aun mas y le susurro al oído:

\- Por mi me quedaría siempre así contigo pero deberiamos desayunar y prepararnos para hacer comercios hoy - susurro el

Mutsu se separo rápidamente de el y miro en todas direcciones.

\- Había olvidado completamente donde estamos, ¿Que hubiera pasado si alguien de la tripulación nos ve? - pregunto ella preocupada

\- No hubiera pasado nada, les habría presentado a mi perfecta novia y ellos se hubieran alegrado por nosotros - dijo el tranquilamente

\- Pero eso seria vergonzoso - dijo ella tímidamente

\- No te preocupes ya veras como en un rato todos se alegraran - añadió el

\- ¿En un rato? Sakamoto Tatsuma dime que no piensas hacer lo que creo - amenazo ella

\- AHAHAHAHA - dijo Sakamoto echando a correr por toda la nave gritando que estaba saliendo con Mutsu

\- SAKAMOTO! - grito ella mientras corría tras el para golpearlo

Al final todo salio bien y el moreno logro sobrevivir los golpes de la chica, Mutsu se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo que todos supieran de su relación y al final ella descubrió una nueva forma de que el hiciera sus tareas de capitán.

\- Mutsu no me ignores - se quejaba el chico

\- O haces tu papeleo o te olvidas de acercarte menos de cinco metros a mi - dijo ella muy seria

\- No es justo - seguía quejándose Sakamoto

\- Tu fuiste el que dijiste que no me dejarías ir mas pero si no haces tus tareas es probable que yo busque otra nave en la que- empezó a decir Mutsu

\- Ok ya entendí haré el papeleo - acepto el moreno

\- Buen chico - dijo Mutsu

Y así el pobre de Sakamoto era obligado a hacer sus tareas, pero si era capaz de pasar tiempo con Mutsu las haría todos los días de su vida.

 **FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado *w* y si queréis dejar un review os respondere encantada ^^


End file.
